Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of connection joints and more specifically to linkage assemblies in gas turbine engines that include links, which convert rotation to linear motion.
An implementation of a radial spherical plain bearing link (link) allows for three rotational degrees of freedom at each end of the link. In a linkage assembly where the link is intended to convert rotational motion to linear motion this configuration may result in an unconstrained rotational degree of freedom about a longitudinal axis of the link. A solution is desired to remove the rotational degree of freedom that can be applied to current and future implementations preferably without the need to replace hardware.